Héroe
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser más valioso que la vida misma? ¿Qué es el amor? Nunca he entendido porque los seres humanos le dan tanta importancia a esa palabra, ¿en verdad? ¿Vale la pena dar todo por amor?


**Este fic pertenece al reto "frases que inspiran" del Drinnyfest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **

**La frase que inspira este fic pertenece al filósofo griego Platón: "**_**No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor".**_

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**HÉROE**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

Lo inevitable ya estaba ocurriendo, desde que el señor oscuro había vuelto a la vida era seguro que en algún momento aquel lugar seria atacado y destruido, yo lo supe desde antes del resurgimiento del Lord, mi padre siempre anunciaba el futuro dominio con fascinación y ansiedad mientras yo lo escuchaba sin entender todo lo que significaba aquel acto.

Y ahora me enfrento a la terrible realidad, la que había sido mi escuela por 7 años se estaba desmoronando a pedazos, los escombros caigan sin control, el fuego comenzaba a cubrir gran terreno y entre toda esa destrucción miles de magos alzaban sus varitas con rudeza lanzando toda clase de hechizos, maldiciones imperdonables se escuchaban nombrar, los cuerpos caigan, muchos de ellos conocidos; qué bando iba ganando, era imposible definir.

Todo lo apreciaba desde el sobreprotector abrazo de mi madre quien se encargaba de protegerme de los rayos multicolores y de las imponentes llamaradas; su cuerpo temblaba pero no aflojaba su abrazo, su varita permanecía levantada solo para alejar todo el peligro de su único y amado hijo.

El elegante, orgulloso y pretencioso Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un cachorrito temeroso que no podía alejarse del abrigo de su madre, patético como toda mi existencia. Mi crianza estuvo rodeada de lujos y poder, un Malfoy jamás bajaba la mirada, ninguna persona era mejor que nosotros; los errores no formaban parte de nosotros, nuestra sangre era envidiada por todos los demás magos, desde pequeño me habían instruido miles de códigos, comportamientos dignos de un Malfoy; pero todo eso había quedado atrás.

Mi padre siempre tuvo un nuevo hechizo que enseñarme, todo sobre magia negra; las artes oscuras formaron parte de mí desde que tengo memoria y mucho antes de formar un espíritu fuerte, cada lección de Lucius siempre iba acompañada de regaños, castigos y tortura, cada frase recitada por mis labios corrompía mi alma, aprender magia oscura simplemente es un infierno; pero nunca dejaría de llevar el apellido Malfoy y por lo cual siempre debía de actuar como uno.

Pero en este momento mi apellido se había esfumado; no deseo morir, quiero huir, necesito salir corriendo de toda esta terrible guerra, la suciedad que cubre mi cuerpo también está cubriendo todo mi interior y por más fuerte que mi madre me sostenga el miedo no se va; un miedo entumecedor, ese sentimiento que siempre estuvo presente en mí y que me hacía sentir tan patético, no quiero ver más muertes, no quiero oír más explosiones, aunque cierre los ojos es inútil.

–Todo estará bien Draco, siempre te protegeré –escuché recitar a mi madre mientras peinaba mis cabellos pero desgraciadamente los gritos no se van – ¡Lucius! ¡Quédate con nosotros! ¡No necesitas luchar! –se escuchó la voz desesperada de mamá.

–Narcisa entiende necesitamos apoyar a nuestro Lord –nunca entendí del todo la obsesión de mi familia por ese mago, cuando me narraban sus acciones no me causaban gran admiración, al conocerlo en persona la única sensación que despertó en mi fue miedo, un nauseabundo miedo que te hacia seguirlo sin pensar, la clase de miedo que podía detectar en mi padre en este momento; el miedo que nunca abandonaría mi ser.

– ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius vuelve! ¡LUCIUS! –los gritos de mi madre golpearon con fuerza mis tímpanos, en un gesto que no entendí levante mi mirada para buscar la figura de mi padre pero lo que mis ojos vieron fue algo peor.

¿Por qué estaba pasado todo esto? ¿Qué demonios hacia ella en este lugar? Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, en mi interior siempre lo supe pero quería engañarme, quería seguir pensando que su madre había sido tan sobreprotectora que la había obligado a huir del lugar, por eso mantenía mi mirada alejada de toda esa guerra, porque no quería encontrarme con la escena que ahora no podría quitar de mis pensamientos, no podía soportar ver a Ginevra Weasley en aquel campo de batalla con su varita en alto y con miles de hechizos intentando golpearla.

* * *

Mi quinto año en este colegio y a pesar de ser nombrado prefecto a mi padre no le basta, con toda esa emoción en casa no debería de tomarme en cuenta, debería de seguir lamiendo las botas de su grandioso "Lord" y no obligándome a lucirme como un alumno estrella ante la insoportable directora, desde que acabó el torneo todo esta tan raro en esta escuela, no sé ni que pensar, solo deseo mantenerme alejado de mi casa y de todos esos asuntos peligrosos en que están metidos toda mi familia.

Voldemort, cuando Potter habla de él todos lo ignoran es comprensible que deseen seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasías sin enfrentarse a la verdad, a la oscura y alarmante realidad; pero yo no puedo pasarlo por alto, por más que quiera ignorar toda mi mente sabe demasiado y eso me atemoriza, un Malfoy nunca baja la mirada, es un ser perfecto; y yo solamente soy un perfecto cobarde.

– ¿Ya hiciste tus rondas? –escuché de pronto la voz de Crabble –te tengo una buena noticia.

–Ahora que quieres, ¿servirán mucho pudín en la cena? –le contesté fastidiado.

–Ojalá pasara eso, pero no, es algo para que te luzcas como jefe inquisidor –me dijo mientras señalaba mi estúpida insignia.

–Habla de una vez que no tengo tu tiempo.

–Acabo de ver a un leoncito recorrer los pasillos, mejor dicho a una leoncita.

–Un gryffindor fuera de casa, suena bien, ¿quién es? –no es que tuviera muchas ganas de inspeccionar más lugares, pero mi padre siempre exigiría más méritos.

–Ginny Weasley.

Mi cuerpo se heló al escuchar su nombre, de tantas personas posibles tenía que ser la Weasley.

–Déjamela a mí, lárgate a comer algo –Crabbe sonrió satisfecho y se marchó sin replicar.

Hace muchos años mi madre me había hablado acerca del amor y la atracción, puras patrañas para un niño en ese tiempo, su lección del amor era algo no creíble para mí, después de experimentar con magia que carcome todos tus sentimientos el amor no era algo en lo que creer; pero mi creencia de la atracción había cambiado notablemente después de conocer a Ginevra Weasley, verla actuar como si nada después de casi morir en su primer año de clases era algo digno de reconocerse pero el cambio que su físico había sufrido a lo largo de su estadía en la escuela era indudable.

Mi mirada no podía despegarse de ella durante el baile de navidad y verla jugar quidditch era invaluable, maldita sea, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella ¡es una Weasley!

–Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí –levanté la voz observando como su delgado cuerpo saltaba de sorpresa, estaba acorralada.

–Malfoy –a pesar de la situación mi nombre fue mencionado con fiereza y su mirada se enfrentaba a la mía sin dudar, esa pelirroja era admirable.

–Weasley ¿qué haces por estos pasillos sola? ¿conspirando contra la directora? –le dije intentando ver rastros de miedo en sus ojos, en esos vibrantes ojos avellana.

– ¿Vas a quitarme puntos? Adelante no me importa –ahí estaba esa actitud desafiante.

– ¿Qué planean? Estoy seguro que tú sabes que se trae Potter entre manos, si te llevo con Umbridge hará que hables –seguí con mi juego, me acerqué a ella tratando de intimidarla pero mi paso se detuvo al ver su varita frente a mí, sabía lo que era capaz, mi cuerpo se inmovilizo por inercia, no era la primera vez que era víctima de hechizos, mi cobardía se hacía presente.

–Tú y toda tu tonta brigada pueden hacerme lo que quieran, no obtendrán nada de mí –yo no estaba del todo seguro estuve presente en casi todos los castigos y torturas que realizaba Umbridge, la Weasley no sabía lo que decía.

De repente escuché pasos dirigirse hacia nosotros, el imbécil de Crabbe le debió de avisar a los otros, vi el cuerpo de la pelirroja alarmarse estaba seguro que sabía lo que le esperaba.

Le di la espalda con rapidez y caminé dejando libre un pasillo lateral.

–Vete

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Vete! Sigue derecho por este pasillo, dobla a la derecha en la próxima intercepción, llegaras a tu sala común sin problemas –yo sabía lo que le esperaba si todos esos Slytherins la capturaban, no podía permitirlo.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Lárgate rápido! –grité enfadado, no sabía exactamente cómo responder a esa pregunta.

La pelirroja salió a prisa cuando los pasos se escuchaban demasiado cerca, vi su cuerpo perderse en los pasillos y suspire aliviado.

– ¿Qué paso Draco? –preguntó Goyle mirando atentamente los alrededores como todos los demás.

–Aquí no hay nadie, no pasó nada, sigan con sus rondas… ¡rápido!

No me habría imaginado que esa acción iba a ser el inicio de una extraña amistad.

* * *

Destrucción, sangre, maldad y ella permanecía firme apoyando a sus padres y hermanos lanzando hechizos sin parar, el polvo no era capaz de opacar su grandeza esa resplandeciente luz que siempre la rodeaba, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero elegantes su habilidad en el duelo era simplemente maravillosa; pero era una tonta, le supliqué que se alejara de Hogwarts, que no se subiera al expreso, que no luchara; pero como toda una leona no me hizo caso.

Hombres lobos, gigantes y mortífagos cualquiera era sumamente peligroso y ella los enfrentaba sin pensar, aunque el cansancio amenazaba su cuerpo Ginevra lo ignoraba y yo no podía soltar el cuerpo de mi madre impotente y temeroso.

Maldita cobardía.

* * *

–Déjame adivinar, ¿otro regalo de tu padre? –pregunté al ver como la pelirroja llegaba contenta sosteniendo un libro con características particulares, nada que ver con los ejemplares de la biblioteca – ¿muggle?

–Sí, me acaba de llegar por el correo, dice papá que es muy interesante –habló Ginevra, mi amiga secreta, la chica que me sorprende cada día con sus actitudes, ha sido una amistad extraña y sumamente secreta pero que me permite sobrellevar este quinto año.

–Debe de ser otra de esas novelas cursis que te hacen llorar.

–Te equivocas Draco, es de filosofía, pensamientos profundos de grandes pensantes muggles –me explicó Ginevra pero no me interesaba mi padre había grabado claramente ideas de la gente muggle y por más que mi amiga intentara convencer de lo peculiares que podían llegar a ser me era difícil desprenderme de esas lecciones.

– ¡Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch! Te dejo el libro, chécalo, nos vemos –no me dio tiempo de replicar, Ginevra era un remolino rojo imparable con increíbles gestos, sabía que estaba participando en algo grande junto con Potter y compañía pero habíamos quedado en no hablar de asuntos relacionados con compañeros, solamente éramos ella y yo, tengo que admitir que así me gustaba.

Tomé el libro sin mucha emoción sería diferente si se tratara de uno de pociones, grandes pensantes muggles, filósofos subidos a sabios y dioses que tantos problemas podrían analizar los muggles, abrí el libro en la página separada por un extraño separador imaginándome que era un regalo de Lovegood, leí las líneas separados por párrafos y mi atención no pudo dejar pasar una línea en particular.

"_**No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor". -Platón.**_

Amor, ahí estaba de nuevo, los magos y muggles le daban tanto significado a un tipo de fuerza que despertaba en las personas mil sensaciones, una fuerza que probablemente no existía; la vida es algo valioso que se puede acabar en un segundo no era algo que se podía poner en juego por simples sensaciones y ser un héroe significaba poner en riesgo esa cosa tan valiosa…la vida.

Nunca tuve la mejor de las infancias siempre estuve rodeado de lujos pero los tratos duros nunca desaparecieron y si algo se encargó de enseñarme toda mi familia era que no importaba que clase de persona fueras, que no importaba lo que pensaran de ti, no importaba a cuantos pisotearas, lo único que valía era tener vida.

* * *

Tiene que parar, todo esto debe parar pronto, ya no lo soporto, no puedo más, tengo miedo y rabia de mí mismo, no hago nada soy incapaz de moverme no puedo alejarme de mi madre, por más que aferre una varita contra mi pecho estoy seguro que no podría alzarla contra nadie; pero no soporto verla tan dispuesta a morir, tiene que irse, alejarse de todo este peligro. Ginevra vete de la batalla, aléjate por favor.

Granger, Lovegood y ella están tan concentradas atacando enemigos pero cada vez se notan más cansadas, eso no es bueno.

¿Mi tía? ¡Maldición! No puede ser, aléjate de ellas, no toques a Ginevra por favor, si tan solo fuera capaz de materializar todos mis pensamientos, soy un patético cobarde.

* * *

El término de mi quinto año estuvo rodeado de desafortunados errores, mi padre estaba en Azkaban, mi madre lidiaba con el ministerio, la loca de mi tía no paraba sus macabras lecciones, la oclumancia es terrible.

¿Terrible? Pensé que mi vida no podía empeorar, que tan equivocado estaba ahora en mi antebrazo izquierdo descansa la marca tenebrosa, me había convertido en un sirviente, en un perro del ser más malvado, Lord Voldemort tenía mi vida en sus manos, con tronar sus dedos podía acabar con ella, estaba condenado, toda mi familia corría peligro y el único rayo de esperanza se alejaba cada vez de mí, ya no podría verla; con qué cara la iba a enfrentar, cómo podría ser su amigo y al mismo tiempo intentar asesinar al director, todo mi ser dolía, acaba de perder a Ginevra.

Era increíble lo fuerte que se había grabado su presencia en mi ser, solo compartíamos encuentros mínimos intercambiamos pequeñas anécdotas alguna que otra lección; pero cada gesto, cada risa, cada mirada avellana estaba estampada en mí, siempre había llamado mi atención; era una mujer única, pero ahora era diferente, era tan especial, tan valiosa que tendría que alejarla de mí.

* * *

Por más que intentaba mantenerla alejada ella era tan persistente, cuando pensaba encontrar soledad para concentrarme en mi misión ella me encontraba, no quería verla era de lo que me intentaba convencer, todas las vacaciones deseando verla y ahora tenía que mantenerla lejos.

– ¿Qué está pasando contigo Draco? –escuché su voz a mis espaldas, cómo había encontrado este escondite.

–Déjame en paz Weasley –le advertí cansado

– ¿Vuelvo a ser Weasley? ¿Ya no soy simplemente Ginevra? –pude notar su tono de decepción y tal vez ¿tristeza?

–Nunca dejarás de ser una Weasley, como yo un Malfoy –aclaré con farsa firmeza.

–Para mí sigues siendo Draco, mi amigo.

–Dejemos esta farsa, vete con Thomas o mejor con Potter, al fin y al cabo siempre tendrás hombres que te consuelen –me estaba pasando lo sé, pero era por su bien.

–Mírame a los ojos, al menos ten la decencia de eso –su voz estaba quebrada, no podía soportarlo más.

– ¡Déjame sólo! –di la vuelta con rapidez y sus húmedos ojos avellanas me miraban, tenía que mantenerme firme.

–No necesito a Dean, ni siquiera a Harry; al único que no pude sacar de mis pensamientos en las vacaciones fue a ti –me confesó con un extraño brillo en su mirar.

–Tienes que alejarte de mí, soy peligroso, todo en mí es un error –traté de explicar desesperado, mi interior se estremecía, Ginevra causaba mil efectos en mí.

– ¿Lo dices por lo que paso en el departamento de misterios? Todo fue acto de tu padre, tú no tienes nada que ver.

– ¡Por Merlín Ginevra! Tengo tanto que ver, estoy tan metido en esto, soy igual que todos ellos.

– ¡No es cierto! Tú no eres igual, no te compares con ellos –siempre era tan persistente, tenía una confianza en mí que no merecía.

– ¡Lo soy! ¡Soy igual! ¡Soy uno de ellos! –grité al mismo tiempo que destapaba mi brazo izquierdo y le mostraba el terrible tatuaje.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y las lágrimas brotaban de ellos sin parar, no dejaba de negar, no quería creer lo visto, como me dolía verla así.

–Aléjate de mí, lo único que te haré será mucho daño –le dije dándole la espalda.

Esperaba que la pelirroja saliera corriendo y encontrara consuelo en alguien más, nunca imaginé sentir sus brazos rodeándome y su cabeza recargada en mi espalda mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa.

–Ginevra –traté de detenerla, de soltarme de sus brazos pero la sensación era tan cálida que me era imposible.

–No me pidas que me aleje de ti, te necesito –estaba completamente loca, cómo podía necesitar a un cobarde mortífago.

–Esto es absurdo, no seas tonta –no sabía que decir, necesitaba negarme pero no podía –esta marca lleva una consecuencia, lo sabes muy bien –la enfrenté de nuevo, la miré a los ojos tratando de transmitirle el miedo que tenía.

–Shhh~ nunca hablamos lo que hacía con mis amigos, ni tú con los tuyos, ese fue nuestro trato ¿no? –me recordó sorprendiéndome.

–Esto es diferente.

–Tu y yo, eso no cambiara de hecho creo que el sentimiento solamente se ha incrementado –intentaba procesar sus palabras cuando fui sorprendido por sus labios sobre los míos, un contacto lento y calmado pero que imprimió tantas sensaciones en mí, una pequeña acción que movió todo mi mundo y me hacía ver mejor lo valioso que era esa chica.

* * *

El grito de mi madre me regreso a la realidad, sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza y el cuerpo de su hermana yacía en el suelo inmóvil, Ginevra estaba a salvo, su madre había resultado ser una fiera; ahora Potter se unía a la batalla ¿logrará acabar con Voldemort? ¿Cuántas muertes presenciaremos más?

* * *

Tenía que huir de Hogwarts, había hecho cosas terribles pero tenía que hacerlas, no podía morir, no quería morir, tenía miedo de lo que Voldemort me pudiera hacer, tenía que obedecerlo, simplemente eso.

– ¡Draco! –su grito me desconcentró, al perecer había dejado la batalla para seguirme.

– ¡Vete! ¡Es peligroso!

– ¡Espera! ¿por qué lo hiciste?

–Siempre te lo advertí, sabías que ocultaba algo, entiéndelo soy un mortífago –se sentía traicionada, por un lado pasaba tiempo con ella y por el otro atentaba contra el director y la escuela, todo por seguir viviendo.

–Todo tiene solución, hay que hablarlo, no te vayas.

–Ginevra, por favor aléjate de este mundo, no vuelvas a Hogwarts, no te unas a esta lucha, te lo suplico; no pelees –como siempre le trataba de infundir miedo, a lo mejor la convencía de guardar su varita, esperaba que huyera como lo estaba haciendo yo, la abrace con fuerza podía ser el único contacto que tuviera de ella.

La pelirroja se separó unos centímetros de mí, besó mis labios con cariño dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Te amo Draco –susurró para después soltarse y salir corriendo rumbo a la torre de astronomía con varita en alto, yo corrí al lado contrario siguiendo la voz de mi tía, permitiendo que sus últimas palabras quedaran grabadas en todo mi ser.

* * *

Mi respiración se detuvo, mis ojos se dilataron, trataba de no perder de vista lo que hacía Ginevra en la batalla pero la figura de mi padre a unos metros de ella me paralizó, tantas personas luchando y él había fijado como su objetivo a ella, en cuanto vi sus labios moverse todo se volvió en cámara lenta, mil pensamientos confusos atravesaron mi mente, qué me había movido; no lo podía explicar, ni siquiera sentí el esfuerzo que hice para soltarme de los brazos de mi madre, sus gritos no me detuvieron, corrí para ponerme entre mi padre y Ginevra.

– ¡_Expelliarmus! _–fue lo que atiné a lanzar, recibiendo un impacto de parte de la varita de padre.

– ¡DRACO! –escuché la voz de la pelirroja a mis espaldas, sorprendida y preocupada.

Mi cuerpo golpeó fuertemente el piso, mi hombro ardía y distinguía la sangre brotar de él, al parecer mi padre no había lanzado ninguna maldición imperdonable.

– ¡Draco! ¡¿qué hiciste?! –escuché la alarmada voz de Ginevra mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado tratando de parar la hemorragia, como dolía –Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

– ¿Mi padre? –tenía que seguir al pendiente, Lucius no se pararía.

–Tranquilo, la orden se hizo cargo, me protegiste –susurraba la pelirroja con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, ya había perdido familiares y amigos,

–No iba a permitir que murieras, no me lo perdonaría, una vez en…mi…vida…deje de ser…cobarde –el dolor me estaba sedando, mi vista se nublaba y mi voz se desvanecía.

–Ya no hables, los sanadores te curaran, pronto pasara todo, ganaremos esta guerra, estoy segura.

–Ginevra…te amo –fue lo último que pude mencionar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Después de conocerla entendía el entusiasmo con que las personas se empecinaban al hablar del amor, en darle esa importancia, en resaltar que más que un sentimiento es un estilo de vida y una salvación, una medicina que cura al alma más dañada y que cambia a cualquier persona.

Incluso entendí porque ese tal Platón era tan respetado en el mundo muggle, sus palabras eran tan ciertas.

"_**No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor".**_

Por Ginevra estaba dispuesto a ser villano o héroe, lo que sea por hacerla feliz.

* * *

Ginevra siempre tuvo razón, la guerra fue terminada y ganada por el mejor bando, aunque las consecuencias fueron fatales para muchos era seguro que los rastros de dolor desaparecerían con lentitud, mi madre permanecería un largo tiempo internada en San Mungo curándose de todo el daño mental que dejó la batalla, no estoy seguro del destino de mi padre aunque dudo que se salve del beso del dementor, mi brazo se recuperará gracias a las pociones y mi fortuna ya no me importa, el Ministerio puede quedarse con todo, iniciaré de nuevo, los juicios han sido largos y duros, limpiar mi nombre no ha sido fácil y las miradas de desprecio no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana.

Caminar por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia es desagradable, toda esa gente que perdió a familiares y amigos aún me ven como un villano, por eso salir de este lugar es toda una liberación, aspiro aire fresco satisfecho de los resultados obtenidos en mi visita, a lo lejos distingo su esbelta figura y camina a paso lento directamente hacía mí.

– ¿Qué hace una valiente Gryffindor con un patético Slytherin?

–No sé de qué hablas, yo espero al hombre que amo, a lo mejor lo viste es rubio y valiente, ¡Ah! Y muy guapo –me contestó haciendo gala de su simpatía, sus ojos aún reflejaban el duelo por las pérdidas pero las ganas de seguir adelante estaban presentes.

– ¿Rubio y guapo? me suena familiar, pero….. ¿valiente?

–Por supuesto, es mi héroe –mencionó mientras tomaba mi mano libre y la apretaba con cariño.

–Dejaste el separador a propósito –mencioné de repente, nunca le había mencionado lo marcado que me había dejado esa frase y como influyó en mi creencia del amor –querías que leyera esa frase –solté un poco sorprendido.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con cierta complicidad.

–Olvídalo; sabes algo, los muggles no son para nada tontos.

–Siempre he sabido eso, ¿listo para marcharnos mi héroe?

–Después de esto –jalé su mano para acercar su cuerpo al mío, con delicadeza alcé su mentón y uní nuestros labios en un beso profundo, apretó mi chaqueta por la solapa jalándome hacia ella y yo rodee su cintura con mi mano sana, Ginevra era dinámica pura, sus besos eran dulces pero ardientes, sus labios carnosos y su lengua escurridiza –temo por mi integridad cuando todos se enteren de esto –susurre sobre sus labios mientras ella sonreía.

–Nuestro amor lo vale, mi héroe.

Siempre supe que ser un héroe era arriesgar la vida, por eso siempre me ocultaba en el miedo y la cobardía, pero por Ginevra y por su felicidad vale correr cuanto riesgo se ponga en frente, solamente por ella me convertiría sin pensarlo en héroe.

**FIN**

**¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! :D**

**Tuve complicaciones con mis tiempos y mi inspiración, nunca he fallado en algún reto y no permitiría que este fuera el primero, estoy satisfecha y contenta con lo obtenido, espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Recuerden que si aman el Drinny igual que yo, únanse al grupo de Facebook: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! ¡Los invito! **

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones en un apreciado REVIEW, corto o largo siempre será bien recibido y muy agradecido n.n**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
